


fishing

by Eteerih



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (yes im not kidding), Fishing, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Character Death, specifically also for ep 35 dont read this fic if you havent experienced ep 35, spoilers for ep 26 and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteerih/pseuds/Eteerih
Summary: The sea was painted in the pastel oranges of the setting sun, the two of them facing the sunset. They really were just sitting. Having a time, not necessarily a good one, just a time. But that was enough.Two roommates, two rocks, two fishing rods, but the two fishes taking the bite were missing.
Relationships: Fjord & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fishing

**Author's Note:**

> (!!!!! no spoilers post e39 please !!!!!)
> 
> this afternoon I watched e39 and from that, somehow, don't ask how, the crack idea of Fjord and Molly fishing developed between me and cubedmango. so my mind went to another realm and this went from a crackfic? thing? into feelings related to Molly
> 
> they're still fishing. just because. don't ask why. they are just fishing. i dont really know what this fic is about, it just kind of happened. enjoy?
> 
> also yes, I have no idea what is going on in the live arc as of writing this in 30.12.2020 and im too scared to ask

Two rocks were peeking out side by side, and on top of them two figures. The green one was perched on the right rock, the purple one on the other. Both of them were holding fishing rods, staring at wherever they had thrown them at the moment.  The sea was painted in the pastel oranges of the setting sun, the two of them facing the sunset. They were having a time, not necessarily a good one, just a time. But that was enough.

Two roommates, two rocks, two fishing rods, but the two fishes taking the bite were missing. They were waiting quietly. At least, Fjord supposed that was the expectation, but he was moreso simply enjoying this moment of serenity with Molly. Molly, though Fjord did not know this, was thinking the same.

They really were just vibing.

And that was what they had usually done. In their shared rooms, the two of them simply were. In each others company, occasionally chatting or  _ not  _ chatting. At first it was odd for Fjord: Molly was a lot. Not in a bad way, but it was  _ a lot _ for Fjord at first. 

But it was easy to start appreciating it. Not only in terms of their usual shared room in whatever inn they were stopping at at the time. Molly’s  _ mollyness  _ brought something special to the whole group. The tiefling duo, how he butted heads with Beau, how he dragged quiet Caleb into shenanigans or kept him from losing himself, teaching Nott valuable lessons about how to work as a team, his friendship with Yasha, something which’s extent Fjord did not fully know, but was sure was there. 

His solidarity with Fjord felt a little different. They were roommates, after all. And that was a good thing, Fjord thought.  


Maybe that was why they could fish in peace, not many words, just two rocks, a sunset, and no fish whatsoever. 

A little, Fjord thought, it felt like showing Molly a part of him. The sea was where he felt most at peace, something close to a singular home. Even after the explosion, even after the blade and the eye and the orb, the waves were serene and ever comforting. 

“This is nice,” Molly said, because they both knew there were probably no fish nearby anyway. Yet they still continued holding their fishing rods, something to do with their hands. “Is this how it was for you before all this?”

“Hm,” Fjord hummed in response. “Being on a ship is a little busier. Didn’t fish a lot on the sea either. But it makes you appreciate the quiet moments even more, I’d say.”

“Huh. Makes sense, I suppose.” 

They continued to sit and watch the floats of their fishing rods move along with the waves. 

“How do you think the gang will do on the ship?” Molly asked.

Fjord looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then, he unfortunately remembered and groaned. Molly laughed his hearty laugh. 

“You have to admit, it was incredible, absolutely incredible,” he said with a devious grin. Fjord simply felt regret. 

“If that’s how you want to look at it,” he sighed. “We could barely get going, blew up part of the docks...Only I know how to sail out of all of us, why did we think that was a good idea? I don't think we ever thought it, actually.”

“That’s why it’s new name is The Mistake, dear Fjord. It was meant to be. See, the real mistake was naming the ship The Mist so it could become The Mistake.”

Fjord was so very tired, but disguised his laugh at the comment as a cough. “Do you even know how to tie a knot?”

Molly’s laugh was the only sound in this vast bay with rocks and no fish. “Of course I don’t.”

“Of course you don’t,” Fjord echoed. It was going to be a very long day. Or few weeks. Or months even. 

At least he still had his roommate, a weirdly stable part of his new Mighty Nein life. At least...

“It’s gonna be fine, somehow,” Molly said. He was looking in between the horizon and his float. “We always manage. Eventually. That’s who the Mighty Nein are. And our trusty Fjord is there to look out for everyone!”

Fjord chuckled. He knew it was not a joke, but alas his mind couldn't help but wander. “I guess. But I still can’t man a ship on my own with a bunch of people, some of whom are seeing the ocean for the first time, you know.”

“You’ll be fine,” Molly said, “and you’ll find your answers.” He nodded towards Fjord’s chest. Towards where the orb should, by all logic, be. “You know, there’s a reason you all stole that ship _together_. I’m very proud. And I’m proud of you, too, Fjord. Don’t worry. You didn’t let us down. They’d be nowhere without you, captain.”

Molly winked. Fjord’s fishing line went under water, freaking Fjord out. Almost falling off the rock, he managed to pull the rod back. The fish made a gracious arc through the air, the water sparkling, and landed, somehow, perfectly in Fjord’s lap-slash-almost-hand. It was a glittering purple fish with shining golden and turquoise scales and long dark whiskers.

**Author's Note:**

> possible epilogue:  
> "A new day on The (freshly named) Mistake. Looking out at the horizon behind the captain's wheel, Fjord was slowly feeling a little better about the whole ordeal. Because, as the king himself said, Molly was proud."
> 
> I thought of leaving whether its canon compliant or an au or what not ambiguous but feelings happened...it really was meant to be a crackfic i swear


End file.
